


Age Regressed

by LaBelleetlaloup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Danny flirts with Derek, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Gen, Magical Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek Hale, Scott is a Bad Friend, Werewolf Mates, mention of Danny/Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets turned into a toddler but retains all of her memories. Sister story to Memory Regression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age Regressed

**Author's Note:**

> Peter was alpha-clawed by Talia into forgetting about his relationship with Claudia and Stiles following Claudia’s death. Stiles physically turning into a toddler jogs his memory because he knew her at that age. Also, Claudia was Greek, for the premise of this fic, so Stiles speaks Greek. As far as I (a non Greek speaker) am aware, the word "latria" means adored, and I've used it as a pet name.

Derek had to admit that as far as crippling a pack went, taking out the researcher was a damn good place to start. However, it was not making the tiny toddler in front of him with Stiles’ wide golden eyes make any more sense to his shocked brain and bewildered instincts.

“D’rek?” Stiles asked with a lisp and a hint of fear tainting her scent that was already barely recognizable by being flooded with baby-scent.

“You’re okay?” Derek tried to reassure her but it came out as a question. Her lip quivered and her eyes looked a little watery. Then Scott spoke. Whatever reaction Derek had been expecting, it was not what happened.

“It’ll be okay, Stiles, we’ll fix it,” Scott assured her. Stiles’ eyes went even more impossibly wide and she darted over to Derek with a whimper, holding her arms up and jumping. Derek caught her on instinct, letting her burrow into his chest, feeling just as bewildered as Scott looked.

“What the hell?” Isaac murmured. Derek shrugged.

“Stiles, it’s okay, nothing’s going to hurt you,” he told her. Stiles nodded slowly but kept herself curled tightly into him.

“Zdzislawa?” Peter murmured softly, looking confused. Stiles slowly uncurled and turned to look at him. She looked wary and it was such a horrible look on a toddler’s face that Derek preferred to look up at Peter, who looked gutted. Derek had known that Stiles had to be that Claudia’s daughter, but he had never really been sure how involved Peter and Claudia had been during their children’s lifetimes. Enough that Peter knew her true name, apparently. Stiles let go of her death grip on his shirt and eyed Peter for a moment before holding her little arms out. Peter took her without a word and Derek let him. Maybe Peter could anchor to his mate’s daughter. It was certainly something his mother had not been willing to try, though none of her attempts to re-anchor Peter had worked.

“We should get her somewhere safe, Peter,” Derek broke in gently. “We don’t know where the witch went.”

“I gots good wards,” Stiles piped up. “Mama made good wards. Strong wards. Nobodies hurt us can get in. Safe as pack.”

“Safe as houses,” Scott grumbled in correction.

“No, safe as pack,” Peter growled back. Stiles didn’t even startle. “Houses can be breached pretty easily.” Derek nodded. It was the werewolf saying.  
“Let’s take Stiles home,” Derek cut in before the fight could escalate.

“D’rek,” Stiles held her hands out to him. Derek took her back from Peter and Stiles nodded solemnly at him. “Hafta have me to make the car go. Don’t leave mama’s Jeep. Peter can take puppies in de SUV.”

“Sounds good,” Derek agreed, looking over at Peter and passing over his keys. Peter nodded.

“See you at the house, latria,” he chucked Stiles gently under the chin before heading over to the SUV. Derek headed for the Jeep, Stiles cradled in his arms, her tiny palms fisted around the collar of his shirt. It was all just so weird with his protective and possessive instincts going into over-drive because of Stiles’ scent being coupled with baby-scent even though he knew that she was the baby. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd followed Peter to the SUV while Scott headed for his bike and Jackson followed Derek and Stiles. He had ridden over with Derek and Peter and the rest of the Betas but he was clearly not riding with them on the way back.

“Someone has to hold her while you drive,” Jackson pointed out in response to Stiles looking up at him as he opened the passenger door. Derek shrugged.

“You okay with going to Jackson?” Derek asked. Stiles nodded at him.

“Jacksie is fine,” she affirmed. Derek handed her over before starting the car. Hopefully they wouldn’t get stopped for anything.

“We’ve actually known each other since we were really little,” Jackson admitted. “We just haven’t run in the same circles since freshman year. I made first line and started dating Lydia and Stiles became a bit of an outcast and things happened. I figured Stiles would be cool with me though. I never left her to drown for hours.”

“Poopie-head,” Stiles muttered. “Scary poopie-head,” she whispered to Jackson. Derek felt himself melt at little.

“We’ll keep you safe,” Derek promised.

“Yeah, Stiles, we’ll protect you,” Jackson swore too, with a wry smile in Derek’s direction. “Me and Derek and your Papa. We’re pack.”

“And I’ll make Isaac and Erica and Boyd help,” Derek added.

“Erica scary. She hit me in the head and put me in a dumpster,” Stiles told them. “I don’t like her. Boyd is nice, just grumpy. Isaac is kind of my friend. I think. But Scott scary. So is Erica. Je ne les aime pas. Did I say that right?” Jackson turned wide eyes on Derek.

“Yeah, Stiles, you said it right,” Derek nodded. “C’est bien que tu ne les aimes pas, parce qu’ils ne sont pas fiables.”

“What in the fuck?” Jackson asked.

“She said she didn’t like them, I said that was good because they weren’t trustworthy. Erica’s the least controlled of all of my Betas and Scott is completely unreliable. At least the majority of us are safe for her to be around while she’s vulnerable. You’ll feel better once you’re with your dad, right?”

“No!” Stiles dove across the seats, from Jackson’s loose embrace into Derek’s lap. She buried herself under his shirt, little hands clasping onto his skin. Derek and Jackson were both wide-eyed and startled.

“What’s wrong with your dad, Stiles?”

“He gets scary,” Stiles whimpered. “And he likes Scott better than me. I’m a fuck up. Scott is his perfect son. What if he gets mad at me for being little again?”

“I won’t let him get near you if he’s angry,” Derek growled. He couldn’t help the show of protective temper. His instincts were all over the place. Jackson raised a pointed brow at him. Derek just glared at him. Jackson made a hey-don’t-get-mad-at-me face but backed off without saying anything.

Derek understood why the Betas had a problem with Jackson (re: their entire high school experience) but Jackson was honestly tied with Boyd for being Derek’s favorite. Once Jackson was no longer a kanima, he had taken to being a werewolf like a duck to water. Of course, so had Boyd from the get-go, but he hadn’t gotten all twisted up and controlled first. They fell in line without kow-towing and seemed to really get the instincts and had great control of themselves and the shift. Erica had impeccable shift control but really needed to work on her temper and emotional fluctuations. Isaac was controlled enough to be allowed in public and was maybe a little bit Derek’s baby. He certainly didn’t feel the need to sneak-spoil any of the rest of them, but Isaac wasn’t his favorite. Isaac had gotten arrogant and the callous kind of snarky, like Scott had. Or maybe Scott had always been like that. Of course, the thing that really made Jackson and Boyd his favorites were that neither one of them ever questioned him in regards to Stiles. He wanted to handle something himself because it involved her: no question. His emotions were all over the place: maybe a look. He reeked of arousal: no acknowledgment. He knew they knew, both of them had quietly left him alone with Stiles with a pointed look at him behind her back more than once, but they left him alone about it. Peter was a menace about it. One minute he was all, your mother would hate you, the next he was all, you should go after what you want, Derek, life is short and you don’t want to waste time. Erica and Isaac just both mocked him, neither considering that she was underage and her father was the town Sheriff. Of course, right now, she was a toddler, probably about three if Derek had to make a guess.

“Home?” Stiles murmured hopefully as the Jeep parked itself in the driveway. Derek was highly impressed by whatever Stiles or Claudia had done to the Jeep. It took no keys to start, just Stiles. He couldn’t smell any gas, just a little ozone, so it probably ran on solar or magic. It was not automatic, but it would up or down shift itself. How no one had ever seemed to notice this, Derek had no idea. His own excuse was that he had been honest-to-God dying the only time he had been in the car before and desperately trying to convince himself that forcing Stiles to pull over and jumping her because it was likely the last thing he would do was not a good plan. Her reaction to the stench of his arm decomposing had helped with that though.

“Yeah, home,” Jackson nodded, letting himself out. Derek got a good grip on the toddler in his lap before he stood up. He was about to try to get her out from under his shirt when Jackson just keyed in the security code and shoved a key in the lock. Derek was impressed.

“So, good friends,” he commented.

“We dated in middle school,” Jackson agreed, nodding. “Your room, Stiles? Are your stuffed animals in the attic or the guest room closet?”

“The attic,” Stiles mumbled against Derek’s stomach. Derek felt his muscles ripple under the motion. This was so beyond weird. Derek headed up the stairs behind Jackson. Jackson pulled down the attic ladder and Derek ducked around it to get into Stiles’ room.

“I think I should have the security code and a key sometime in the near future,” Derek commented as he set Stiles in the middle of her bed.

“Kay..” she nodded, looking lost. “Don’t go?”

“I was going to get more pillows and blankets for a nest,” Derek replied. “I can wait until Jackson comes in with your animals if you want me to.”

“P’ease,” she reached towards him with her tiny hands. Derek immediately swayed towards her, toeing out of his shoes as he crawled onto the bed with her.

“Whipped,” Jackson murmured under his breath. Derek just rolled his eyes.

“Female alpha structure,” he whispered back. Jackson’s eyes lit up as though that had unlocked ultimate understanding for him or some such bullshit. But he kept walking towards the bed and handed Stiles a well-loved black wolf plushie and a rag doll. The rest of the animals he dumped on the bed.

“I’ll get the blankets, and see if I can get Danny to bring us some sweats. Jeans are good for witches but bad for toddlers,” Jackson announced before retreating back out of the room. Derek agreed. His jeans were not comfortable with how he was trying to wrap his body protectively around Stiles, who was gripping her wolf and dollie.

“Jacksie not leaving?” Stiles piped up.

“No, I’ll be right back,” Jackson assured her, thumb hovering over his phone. “And Danny’ll come. You like Danny.” Stiles nodded, beaming at him.

“Bring the cookie,” she added. Derek raised an eyebrow and Jackson waved him off, calling Danny as he went to get the blankets from the linen closet. Stiles was just curled up with her dollie, staring at the door, so Derek was just comfortably quiet with her while he listened in on Jackson’s conversation.

“Heeey, Danny, you wanna bring me and Derek and Peter and Isaac and Boyd some sweat pants?” there was a pause. “Well, Stiles is a toddler.” another pause. “There was a witch. She took Stiles down.” more silence. “No, she has all her memories. She’s just mentally about three. I think, anyway, based on her speech patterns.” more silence. “Yeah, we were just going to need sweats because we wear tight jeans. You should probably put sweats on too. Stiles wants some of your mom’s cookies, by the way.” another silence. “Yeah, I’ll see you in a minute.” There was the click of Danny hanging up. “I love you.”

“You pick on me,” Derek muttered.

“Shut up, that’s Peter. I’m nice to you.”

“He would say yes, you know,” Derek commented. He could hear Jackson freeze for a moment.

“I’ve told him. He doesn’t believe me. Stiles would say yes to you, though. But her father would put a wolfsbane bullet between your eyes.”

“What are you two talking about?” Stiles asked, “Jacksie’s tragic love for Danny? He really needs to say ‘I love you’ at daytime, without alcohols.”

“Stop telling me how to live my life, Stiles,” Jackson yelled out so she could hear him. Derek absently noted the Toyota pulling up outside.

“Has the security code changed?” Peter asked from downstairs. Stiles’ head tilted to the side and Derek could hear the lock click open and the door swing open. “Thank Stiles for me.”

“Peter says thanks,” Derek obediently told her. Stiles nodded.

“The code is sissy’s birthday now,” she called out. Derek blinked.

“I take it your father didn’t notice?” he commented. The Sheriff would not have let that go if he had noticed. ‘Sissy’ had to be Rosalynn, Peter’s step-daughter.

“Clearly,” Peter drawled as he walked in with Jackson on his heels, Jackson’s arms laden with blankets. “I put Erica on witch-watch duty. She’s on the roof.”

“She does not like being on the roof,” Erica added, sounding more than a little irritable. Derek just ignored her. He held Stiles in his lap on the floor while Peter and Jackson and Boyd put together a fort out of her bed. Isaac went back downstairs to play keep-away with Scott and wait on the Sheriff, who would need an explanation before he saw his daughter as a toddler. Danny got there first, with some kind of wedding cake cookies and lots of pairs of sweat pants in various sizes. Danny just took everything in stride, ignoring the grown men making a teenage girl’s bed into a blanket fort and the teenage girl looking like a toddler in another grown man’s lap, handing out sweat pants.

“Miguel,” Danny was biting back an amused smirk as he handed Derek the largest pair he had brought. Derek levelled him with a glare.

“Stop,” Jackson whined softly.

“D’rek, be nice!” Stiles ordered, pouting at him. Derek found himself staring at her helplessly. It was too cute for words.

“That is the facial expression that got me in a hell of a lot of trouble with Claudia for letting Stiles get away with murder,” Peter murmured. He just shucked his jeans and pulled on the sweats. So did Jackson. Boyd looked to Derek for permission before turning his back and following suit. Derek glanced down at Stiles who was eyeing Danny’s cookies hungrily.

“Go ask Danny for a cookie if you want one,” he suggested. Stiles darted out of his lap, letting him lever himself to his feet so he could exchange his jeans for sweats. He looked back over to Stiles and Danny to find Stiles happily munching a cookie, getting sugar all over herself, and Danny staring at him. Awkward.

“I hate everything,” Jackson grumbled.

“You have my sympathy,” Derek murmured back.

“Danny,” Peter snapped his name. “Can you pass me a book off Stiles’ shelf to anchor this corner?” His smile was just baring his teeth. Derek was not going to say a word. Peter was fond of Jackson too. Danny raised an eyebrow but nodded and did as bade. If it caused him to be unable to see Derek, well, no one was going to call Peter out on it.

That was the last bit of the fort to be put together. Derek put Stiles in and crawled in himself. Boyd went out to stand guard with Erica. Peter settled down with Stiles’ Grimoires and bestiaries and laptop and started looking for a way to un-do the spell. Danny and Jackson followed Derek into the fort. Derek maneuvered himself behind Stiles in an attempt to discourage Danny from looking. Jackson gave him a quick smile in thanks. Unfortunately, his strategy did not work. Danny was still eyeing him and not-so-subtly licking his lips. Stiles was frowning at Danny, but he didn’t seem to notice. Jackson was pouting and sulking. Derek just wanted to disappear.

“So, Miguel,” Danny couldn’t help his giggle, apparently, “I know this might not be the best timing, but I’ve rarely seen you under better…”

“No,” Derek just cut him off. There was no way anyone in this fort was going to like the end of that sentence.

“Put your eyes back in your head or turn to Jackson,” Peter snarled quietly outside. Danny likely couldn’t hear him. “You don’t need two.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say…” Danny teased, though he was starting to look a little less confident. Back in New York, Derek would have been teasing someone like Danny back, buying them a drink. But here, he had Stiles and Danny was Jackson’s anyway.

“You were going to ask him out,” Jackson bit out. “He said no. Drop it.” Danny startled, finally getting a look at Jackson’s hurt expression. He didn’t correct Jackson though, so Derek had guessed right.

Jackson sent Danny home after that. Danny really did not argue. Stiles just tutted quietly, murmuring nonsense words at her wolf plushie. Derek buried his face in her back, trying to hide. Of course, that was nothing compared to how much he wanted to hide when the Sheriff got home. Scott and Isaac were bad at conveying information, apparently, since he came stampeding up the stairs. He then hissed ‘You!’ at Peter and tore the blanket fort apart. Derek was staring up at him in confusion and horror while Stiles dove under his shirt.

“Stiles, come here,” her father asked. Stiles just burrowed further under his shirt. Derek wrapped his arms around her protectively and then wished he could disappear. The glare the Sheriff levelled him with was terrifying. Of course, everyone had followed the Sheriff into Stiles’ room because of how much noise he had made, even Erica and Boyd, so everyone was watching Derek try not to cower.

“I think I found a cure,” Peter interrupted blandly.

“Oh?” Derek latched on to the bone Peter had thrown him quickly.

“Well, ignoring the nonsense about magical kisses in the collection of Grimm’s fairytales loosely disguised as a Grimoire, it seems that a simple application of a protection sigil will remove most mild hexes, like this,” Peter continued. “There’s a bit of a ritual to it, but it shouldn’t be difficult. Unless someone would rather try kissing a toddler?”  
“Peter,” Derek growled warningly.

“That’s my stories, Papa, not G’imoire,” Stiles piped up from under Derek’s shirt. The Sheriff was purple in the face and there was a blood vessel at his temple that looked about ready to explode.

“What did you call him?” he demanded. Stiles honest-to-God quivered, fear flooding the room.

“Get your temper in check, Stilinski,” Peter growled. He had blatantly put himself between the Sheriff and the bed.

“Get the hell out of my house,” the Sheriff snarled back.

“Alright,” Peter nodded, “Come on, latria, we’re leaving.” Derek stood and Stiles hesitantly peeked out of the stretched-out collar of his shirt at her father and Peter.

“Kay,” she mumbled. “Dollie and Trusty and D’rek too?”

“Yeah,” Peter’s expression softened for a moment. He snatched up one of the Grimoires and pushed the Sheriff out of the way of the door. Derek recognized the moment for what it was and darted around them to the hallway with Stiles still under his shirt, clutching her doll and plushie.

“Come on,” Derek ordered with an Alpha command. His Betas quickly fell in behind him, Peter passing the Grimoire off to Jackson while the rest of them grabbed up the others before heading out the door. Derek got into the driver’s seat of the Toyota, vibrating with nervous energy as his Betas got into the back. Stiles climbed out from under his shirt and over the center console to Jackson. Boyd had Erica in his lap and Isaac and Scott, whose bike was lashed on top of the car, were in the very back. Peter came tearing out of the house and threw himself into the waiting car, tossing the keys at Derek. Derek turned the engine over and tore out of the driveway, not waiting for the Sheriff to get outside, probably with his gun.

Thankfully, it was as simple as Peter had thought it was to fix Stiles once they got over to the loft. Stiles had apparently been stock-piling ingredients in his pantry while he hadn’t been looking, so they had everything they needed. It absolutely did not make him ridiculously happy that his den was her hiding place. It also didn’t make him ridiculously happy that Peter managed to talk Stiles into keeping her books at Derek’s loft and re-doing the wards to make them stronger. Scott had left with Isaac as soon as they got to the loft and once Erica and Boyd realized there really wasn’t any kissing going on, they had gone home too. Only Jackson was in no real hurry to go home. He was still sad about Danny. But he headed back to his house after Stiles was cured. Derek managed to keep his jealousy in check as Stiles and Peter curled up together on the couch, whispering to one another in what must have been some dialect of Greek.

Of course, the Sheriff’s temper had cooled by the time Stiles went home the next morning, but Derek was reluctant to let her leave and Peter was no better, having anchored to Stiles sometime over the night while Derek slept on the couch. For the first time since before Claudia’s death, Derek could see the clarity in Peter’s eyes and feel a healthy mentality through the pack bonds. It was something neither of them took lightly.

“So…” Derek murmured as Stiles walked into her house without a backward glance.

“I suppose I should stop picking on you about your mother’s opinion of Claudia,” Peter supplied an ending.

“I was just wondering if we should drive the car back to the loft before we run back to check on her,” Derek chuckled. Peter grinned.

“Well, she is both of our anchor, we can’t just leave her safety to chance,” he agreed. “The loft might be too far.”

“It might. How does Maple Street sound?” Derek grinned back at his uncle. It was really great to finally, actually have him back. His approval on Derek’s mate wasn’t hurting anything either.


End file.
